1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module with high energy density that uses a non-aqueous electrolyte has recently been developed. A large-capacity battery module may be manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series, and is intended for use in driving devices that require high power output, e.g., the motors of electric vehicles and the like.
Since the number of devices employing high-power battery modules is increasing, studies have been conducted to improve the productivity of the battery module. Also, as the external appearance of these devices is diversified, the shape of the battery module needs to be variable. However, the basic safety of the battery module should also be secured. Therefore, studies on the structure of a battery module capable of satisfying all these requirements have been conducted in various fields.